Building Flowers
by Vergina-spva
Summary: Collection of Franky/Robin drabbles in different settings. Forever complete/in-progress and open for prompts.
1. Snow Cannon

_This is a collection of separate FRobin drabbles, mostly that I've posted on tumblr already, but prompts are always welcome (I'll only write them when I feel inspired though)._

_The first one was based on a prompt by Viv-Heart, which said 'having children'._

_Please enjoy and leave a review afterwards!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Snow Cannon<em>**

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled when his freshly made snowball hit Usopp right in the face.

"Aah, that hurt!" the long-nosed boy screamed, wiping the snow out of his face. "What are you doing, Stupid?! I am working on my master piece!" He pointed at the snow figure – it looked like some kind of robot – in front of him.

Robin smiled. She had to admit it was a very good piece of art, especially for a boy of nine years old. His father would call it Superr.

"Usopp Snow Star!" Another snowball flew through the air and hit Luffy straight on.

"That's a declaration of war!" the boy with the straw hat yelled. It surprised his mother that he even knew such a word.

"Gomu gomu no Snow Gatling!" About twenty snowballs flew in Usopp's direction.

The boy tried to run from them, but one hit his back after all. "Chopper!" he yelled. "Help me out!"

The little reindeer came immediately to the rescue of his brother and let him onto his back. The fight continued and soon a snowball flew out of direction and towards the bench where Nami was reading a book and grandpa Brook was playing the guitar. The little ginger girl was the victim however, and snow soon covered her hair. She looked up, sending a death glare towards her playing brothers.

"Luffy, you shitty bastard!" Sanji appeared from out of nowhere and kicked the rubber boy into the air. "How dare you hit Nami-san?!"

Luffy just laughed as he flew through the air and landed on top of a sleeping Zoro, effectively waking the green haired boy.

"What the hell, Luffy?!" he shouted as he sat up, pushing his younger brother from his lap.

"Woops, sorry," the black haired boy said grinning. "Sanji did it!" he said and quickly ran back to continue the snow fight.

Zoro glared at the blond. "Of course it was you. Your brains must be affected by the curly virus too. Again."

"What did you say, Moss-Head?!"

Robin sighed. Now the fight included all of her sons and it seemed like Nami would join in too, if she were to be hit another time.

The raven haired woman smiled nonetheless. It was at least nice to see her kids so lively. Though they might be a little too active, since the ship seemed to be rocking a little more than necessary. But that might also have been just her imagination.

Robin was in doubt. Should she stop her boys before things got out of hand or should she just leave them about? She looked at Brook, who was just laughing and continued to play his guitar. She didn't expect much support from him, as he was just a big child too, most of the time. Where was Franky when she needed him?

As if on cue, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed on her hair. "Don't we have Superr beautiful kids?"

Robin chuckled. "As long as they don't kill each other, yes."

Franky laughed. "Of course they won't." He let go of her and stepped onto the deck. "Oi, stop fighting, sons. That's Superr not chill!" Immediately he was hit by a snowball. Not sure from who it had come, he looked around. "Oi, oi, you wanna try me?" He opened a part of his arm, put a pile of snow inside it and then removed his hand. Within a few seconds, five snowballs shot out of his arm, hitting each boy and making them stop.

After scrambling to their feet, the youngest three gathered around him. "Woah, dad, that was so cool!" Luffy said, his eyes shining in awe. The other two had a similar look on their face.

"Yeah? Then you probably wanna see the Superr cannon I just build!" Franky said while putting his hand back in place. Of course the three of them couldn't wait to see their father's newest invention.

However, the older two sons had started fighting again. Franky looked worried at them and then to his wife. Robin gave him a reassuring wink and he wandered off to the back of the ship with the three boys right behind him.

"Dos Fleur." Two arms kept both arguing boys away from each other as their mother walked towards them. They still called each other names, but couldn't touch each other anymore.

"Sanji, darling," Robin started on her sweetest tone. She knew the blond couldn't go against it. "Do you want to start on dinner?"

Sanji smiled. "Of course, mom!" Immediately he ran off towards the kitchen.

Zoro just scowled at her. It was obvious the green haired boy was hitting puberty. His behavior was getting more and more rebellious. Still, Robin smiled. "Do you think you could help your brother without fighting?"

"No." The boy crossed his arms.

Even if it was him being rebellious, Robin believed him. The two of them didn't go very well together lately, in general. She nodded. "Fine, you'll be on dish wash duty then." She let a hand wander through his hair. "Now why don't you go watch your father's new invention too?"

* * *

><p>Chuckling, Robin put Luffy into his bed. All the boys had been so exhausted that they had passed out before reaching their beds. They had been playing with Franky's snow cannon and had been building snowmen all day. Robin pulled the sheets up to the Luffy's chin and just stayed there for a moment, watching her kids sleep.<p>

Franky stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The distant tones of Brook's violin reached them from the crow's nest, making everything look even more peaceful.

After a few moments of silent watching, Franky spoke to Robin in a soft tone, as to not wake their kids. "You haven't checked out my cannon yet."

Robin chuckled. "Franky! What if the children heard you?" she joked, turning his words into an innuendo he hadn't meant. Then she turned towards him and kissed him on his lips. "But now that they are sleeping… I think I will pay some attention to your 'cannon'."

It was adorable, Robin thought smiling, how she still couldn't fail to make him blush.


	2. Massage

_For a 3 sentence challenge, prompted by anon (who was probably Aerle). (Yes I am aware that these are not 3 sentences.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Massage<strong>

Franky lay down on the table with just a small towel to cover his ass, as the masseuse picked up a small bottle of massage oil.

"Now, relax your whole body. If you don't, I might accidentally break something," the dark haired woman said, as if it was something she daily did.

Franky's eyes widened a little, but he immediately relaxed when the oil touched his skin. She was probably joking.

However, he did become a little bit worried again, when three pair of hands started to massage his back. While there was still one woman.


End file.
